


My Heart Still Breaks

by redpandaz1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2:00 Am writing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandaz1/pseuds/redpandaz1
Summary: No matter how long I try to forget you. You always seem to come back up,





	My Heart Still Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome back to Redpandaz1 makes Rei Hino angsty and sad at 2:00 AM. Also I know this story is terrible. Srry for gramnmar mistakes its 2:00 AM

No matter how long it has been. My heart still beats for you. I can't stop staring at you and that man. I watch as you hug him and kiss him goodbye. As he leaves you at the airport. I wish so much that I could be the one who you hold. The one you kiss with the soft gentle lips. The one you will love for eternity. I hate myself for wishing that you could feel my pain. I hate myself for loving you like this. I know fate has led you to him. For as much as I wish I could be your prince. Instead of the one guard who stares with more love than the other. I know you will save this world as long as you two are together. So I sit here as the lonely guard who carries a love that will never be fulfilled for the one they are to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reveiws good or bad are welecomed :)


End file.
